To Hell and Back
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Thinking Luke is dead the Dukes are struggling to deal with their grief. Unbeknownst to them Luke is fighting his own battle in another county's hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost of General Lee on You Tube.**

**Note added as of 9.15.10 =If you lose interest and walk away from the story it is fine only PLEASE...leave me a review and let me know why. I AM honestly working on my writing skills and need the input in order to improve.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. 1**

**OPENING SCENE**

Bo stood in the graveyard looking down at the headstone he'd was known to visit at least every other day. "LUKE DUKE" ...tears rolled down Bo's cheeks. His cousin actually lay somewhere at the bottom of Hazard's pond. The town had looked for a solid week. He'd looked for two but no one had ever found his body.

Bo blamed himself tfor the accident. "I'm sorry cuz, I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have insisted on using the General Lee. If you'd been driving it instead of Daisy's jeep you would have been just fine!" Okay, maybe that was true but it wasn't...only he felt like it was.

Uncle Jesse opened the gate and walked up to his nephew. He hated to see Bo beating himself up like this, "Bo, let it go. It was just an accident. If anything it was Boss Hogg's fault not yours. After all, he's the one who had Roscoe chasing him on the pretense he'd stolen that watch of his. Let's just be grateful the real crook was caught and your cousin's name cleared okay?"

Slowly Bo turned around, "I am grateful his name was cleared just the same-it still hurts."

Jesse sighed, "I know, boy, I know. All we can do is give ourselves the time we need. Come on home, Daisy is cooking supper and the last thing we need to do is get back so late the food is cold. Remember, you're not the only one grieving."

"_Yea, don't need my supper thrown at me again' _Bo nodded as he remembered what had happened the last time he was late for supper, "I know." He answered as he followed Jesse to his white pick up truck.

**BALLADEER: Don't ya just want to take that poor boy in your arms and make all the his hurt go away? For that matter, I think Uncle Jesse and Daisy could use some hugs too.**

**SCENE ONE**

Paula walked down the corridor of the hospital. One by one the nurses smiled and said hello."How is he today?" she opened the door to the room 'Matt' was in and walked in.

"Improving but still not talking," the nurse answered as she finished checking her patient's vitals, "he's lucky you and your brothers found him and," she paused, "that you're picking up the bill. You didn't have to you know?"

Paula chuckled as she sat down beside the young man; she guessed him to be in his early twenties, "Tell me something I don't already know. Think he's strong enough to hold a paper and pencil yet?"

"I tried that a few moments ago. He just looked at the items like they were foreign objects." She answered as she headed for the door.

As soon as the nurse left Paula took the stranger's face and turned it towards her, "You keep fighting ya hear? Let's prove the doctors wrong...AGAIN." for a split second she could have sworn she saw a flicker of laughter in the man's eyes. If she had she knew he had every right too; after all the doctors had first told them he wouldn't make it through the night. Here it was two months later and he'd not only lived though the night but he'd been making steady progress; okay-slow progress but who cared? At least he was moving in the right direction.

She set back expecting him to turn his face back to looking at the wall before him-that was the routine. She would come in, hold his head towards her, talk to him then he'd look back at the wall while she continued talking. She was shocked, but elated, when he kept his eyes on her.

There had to be a way to communicate with him. Slowly an idea came to her, leaning slightly forward she said, "If you understand what I'm saying blink your eyes once." For a moment nothing happened then to her delight the young man blinked once. This way great! Now maybe she could get some answers.

"My brothers and I came upon you lying among some tall grass near a pond in Hazzard County. Do you remember how you got there? Blink once for yes and twice for no, okay?"

Slowly he blinked twice. She frowned then told him, "We gave you the name Matt just to have something to call you. I don't suppose you remember your real name?"

By the look that came on his face as she could tell he was thinking. She got the shock of her life when he first blinked once then paused then blinked twice. What? Maybe... "Are you trying to say you remember part of your name but not all?" With an answer like that it was the only thing that made sense in her mind.

He blinked one time.

'_This is going to be one long game of twenty+ questions'_ she couldn't help but think, "If you remember your first name blink once; if it's your last name then blink twice." she sat back in her chair.

He answered with one blink but she could tell he was getting ready to fall asleep on her, "Well, until you start talking or can hold a paper and pencil we will have to continue communicating this way. I'll tell you what though; you rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

He gave her a weak smile and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost of General Lee on You Tube.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. 2**

**SCENE TWO**

"Learn anything more?" Jack looked up from the book he was reading as his sister hung up her jacket.

"No, he was asleep by the time I was able to get to the hospital," she sat down on the couch and kicked her feet upon the coffee table she'd purchased the week before, "but it has come to me that we've been so busy worrying about him that we've overlooked the obvious."

He was puzzled and he tilted his head to one side, "What do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrows, "The fact that we should have gotten ourselves back down to Hazzard County and ask around? See if anyone in that county knows of anyone who is missing? Someone that fits 'Matt's' description?"

Jack groaned and shook his head, "Did you have to make me feel like an idiot?"

She chuckled, "Don't worry, I've been kicking myself all the way home. Would you go sit with him while I go with Nicolas and head to Hazzard County. He's going to cover one end while I cover the other end."

"Why not just contact the various sheriff's of each town in the county?" Jack looked at her.

"Because everyone I have ever talked to has said the same thing...a lot of the law officers are corrupt. I would rather talk to people face to face anyway. It's easier to tell if someone is lying to you when you can look into their eyes."

She had a point there. More than once Jack had talked to someone over the phone or read a letter only to find out later he'd been lied to. On the other hand, those times dropped drastically when he'd talked with the other party personally.

"When are the two of you going?" Jack didn't mind checking in on their 'adopted family member' but he had a busy schedule. The one thing the doctors had agreed on was that his sister's consistant visits; along with the fact she was always talking to him, had helped the young stranger out the most.

"First thing in the morning," she stood back up, "I told the nurses I'd be back to check in on 'Matt'. In fact," she walked over to the book case and pulled one of its contents down, "I really only came to get this book of names. It's going to be a long process but I figured I'd take it with me. If we're lucky it will only take halfway through the night to get to his name."

"Good luck." Jack went back to reading.

**SCENE THREE**

What with the fact that she'd gotten as far as names that started f with 'Matt' and hadn't come up with his name; along with driving for what seemed to be an eternity, she wasn't in the best of moods. Paula parked her car. Once she was standing outside of it she stretched. She best give Jack a call and see if Nicolas had made it home with any news. Maybe this 'Boar's Nest' would have a phone she could use.

Opening the door she stepped inside. The music on the jukebox was playing and people were visiting. She made her way to the bar, "Miss, is there a phone I could use?"

Daisy smiled at the stranger, "There's a pay phone right over there. You're more than welcome to use it."

Paula started to walk away then turned back to Daisy, she might as well see if she'd have any luck here, "Do you know of anyone whose missing a member of their family?"

Daisy forced a smile on her face, "Only those that they've had to bury. Why?"

"Just trying to help an acquaintance out is all." she answered as she headed for the phone.

Daisy felt a wave of curiosity come over her and she almost stopped the stranger. "_Daisy Duke!"_ she chastised herself, "_What do you mean thinkin' to ask personal questions of a total stranger when you know full well nobody but the dead are 'missing' around here!'_ She grabbed the beers that had been ordered and headed for the customers.

"It's okay," Paula's voice held a tone of frustration, "We can try again this weekend. Talk to you later." she hung the phone. As she turned around she bumped into Jesse Duke.

"I'm sorry, sir," she stepped backwards, "I wasn't paying attention."

Jesse chuckled and held out his hand, "Don't worry about it; always nice to meet a stranger. My name's Jesse Duke. What's yours?"

"Paula, Paula Mills. Nice to meet you." she took shook his hand."

"You new around here?" Bo asked as he walked up beside his uncle.

"No," she shook her head, "I just came down to Hazzard County to see if I could find anyone missing a family member."

The fact that both men stiffened did not pass her by only she shrugged it off when Jesse replied, "Everyone we know is accounted for. Why do you ask?" Jesse looked at her curiously.

She repeated the answer she'd given Daisy then shrugged her shoulders, "And don't go asking why I don't talk to the sheriff. I've already heard enough about that man to know you can guess the reason. Besides, I have a friend who has honest connections. If anyone fitting his description is wanted for anything she'll find out. Nice to meet you. I have to go." the tone her voice was one of a being who was just flat out tired of not getting the answers they wanted.

As she disappeared out the door, Bo turned to Jesse, "You know, she seemed a bit stressed out. Maybe, we could ask around the county ourselves."

"Yea," Jesse smiled, "helping someone else out would take our minds off our own troubles."

**BALLADEER: I just hate it when someone is _that_ close to something and misses it altogether!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost of General Lee on You Tube.**

**Also, it's come to my attention that I don't necessarily have 'the speech right'...please bear with me. I have a tendency to write the way I talk. I will do my best at the speech from here on out.**

**Please leave a review. I am honestly working on my writing skills and I would like to know if it's worth continuing).**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. Three**

**SCENE FOUR**

"Howdy, Bo!" Bo jumped three feet in the air when Cooter walked up behind him and threw out the greeting.

"Dagnamit, Cooter! Da ya have to go scarin' me like that?" Bo raised his voice as he tried to get his heart to beating normal again.

"Sorry, any luck?" He asked knowing his friend had been traveling around and asking questions since bumping into that Paula woman.

"No and," Bo leaned over the General Lee's opened hood, "ya know what? It wouldn't matter if I had. I realized Uncle Jesse and I let that little lady get away without finding out where she was from or where her 'aquaintance' is at. Can ya believe that one?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Cooter started trying to find out why the General wasn't running properly.

"Only if the answer will make me feel better," Bo continued working as he added, "I just get this funny feelin' we need ta find her. It's like somethin's sayin' we _could_ help if we just had all the details."

"Maybe you best start prayin' she comes back..." Cooter let out a holler as he went to stand straight up only to hit the opened hood above him.

"Now how come ya did that? Ya knew it was there!" Bo chuckled as Cooter rubbed the back of his head.

While Bo helped Cooter with the car Jesse was at the Boar's Nest. "No one's here now but you and me,"he sat at the table with Daisy, "I have been blind," he wiped the tears from Daisy's eyes, "here I've been so worried about how Bo was doin' and ya have been jist as bad off-you just hid it better is all."

"Oh, Uncle Jesse!" Daisy laid her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall, "I thought I was doin' okay until that woman came in and asked what she did. I got all mad inside. I wanted it to be Luke that was missin'...instead of layin' somewhere down at the bottom of that ole' pond!"

Tears slid down Jesse's cheeks also, "I know, I did too. In fact I didn't sleep much that night; spent most of it jist standin' on the porch lookin' at his bows and arrows. Kept getting' a feelin' he would just walk right back into our lives someday."

Remembering the fit she'd thrown when she'd found out they'd decided to see if they could learn if anyone had gone missing in the county Daisy gave him a small smile, "Sorry 'bout getting mad at you and Bo. I'll keep my eyes and ears open, okay?"

Jesse smiled back at her, "Okay."

**SCENE FIVE**

Paula walked in and sat down next to 'Matt'. She was happy to see how alert he seemed to be. She talked about her trip to Hazzard County and the results. "We haven't been able to find anyone who is missing a family member yet. I thought we might want to start on those names again," she started to open the book in her hands then noticed the troubled look that had come onto his face, quickly she leaned forward, "What is it, Matt? Are you okay?"

'_Why should that bother me? Why do I get the horrible feelin' someone should be lookin' for me but they ain't. Why do I get the feelin' it's because they don't know they should be?' _He wanted to ask the questions but only grew frustrated because he couldn't. His eyes sighed as he blinked once.

"Gee, don't scare me like that, Okay?" She leaned back and started in on the names again.

Nicolas opened the door just as she go to the L's. "Still at it?" he was amazed at his sister's perseverance. He didn't know why though; she had always been that way.

"Yea," she put a marker in the book, "Been another long session.. Come on and sit down. I think he needs a break anyway." she smiled at Matt who gave her a small grin and closed his eyes.

Knowing Nicolas had been talking to the doctors Paula asked, "Did they have any more answers? The doctors that is."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Are you talking his physical injuries or the fact that he's not speaking?"

Paula sighed, "The fact that he's not speaking."

"The tests don't show anything abnormal. All they can come up with is emotional trauma. Reminds me of a few of the men I served with in Vietnam..." He was shocked when her hand flew up and landed on his upper arm.

"Look!" she nodded towards Matt. His eyes were opened wide and staring at Nicolas, "You said Vietnam and his eyes practically flew open!"

Startled Nicolas gazed upon the intense look that had come into 'Matt's' eyes, "Did you serve in Vietnam?" He asked after a few minutes. Somehow he wasn't surprised when 'Matt' blinked once.

"Army?" he asked. Two blinks.

"Marine?" he asked again. One blink.

Paula sat straight up, "Maybe you could contact some of your Marine friends. See if any of theirs is missing..." she was stopped when 'Matt' blinked twice.

"Ex Marine. You served in Vietnam but ya ain't in the Marines anymore right?" Nicolas took an educated guess. He wasn't surprised to get a single blink back.

"Well, I'll still go give your description to a friend of mine. He has plenty of time on his hands. Maybe he can come up with somethin'," he turned and looked at Paula, "let him rest. I need to talk to you out in the hallway."

He saw the look of concern that came into 'Matt's' eyes, "Don't worry, kid, you're not in trouble."

"Kid?" Paula stood up and laughed.

"I'm your oldest brother, remember? I'm pushing forty. I can call him kid!" Nicolas laughed.

Once out side the room he started talking unaware the door had not quite shut, "Sis, he's well enough to be moved either to the rehab center or to a private home. We can't pay for the rehab center and the house is too small to take him in. Quite frankly, until I found out you sold all the land you owned out in California I wondered why the hospital hadn't kicked him out to a hospital that took in charity cases. You know I was shocked when I found that one out."

Paula smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, "This is the best hospital around. If he was to live he needed the best care. What choice did I have? I'd already given my word that we'd cover his bill."

Nicolas shook his head, "You're something else. Anyway, Jake and I talked it over. What he needs is a quiet place to rest and recover. We can arrange for therapists and such to go to him. Due to Jake's connections we were able to find a farm in Hazzard County that is available for rent," he smiled at the look of confusion, "sis, your source of extra money is gone and ours is almost gone. That farms belongs to a man that Jake's friend knows. He's willing to rent it to us for a very low price. So, that is the best option we have at the moment. The owners said if we needed anything to go to the neighbors, the Dukes. Said they were the best when it came to helping people out. Think I'll pay them a visit as soon as we get things moved in."

All Paula could do was stare and wonder if the Dukes her brother was talking about were the same ones she'd met in that bar she'd stopped by.

**BALLADEER: Did I hear him right? They're moving in next to the Dukes! Somebody better smuggle some moonshine into the Duke house. I think they're gonna be a needin' it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. Four**

**Scene Six**

Paula walked beside the nurse as they pushed Luke's wheelchair out the front door. They'd all been thrilled when they'd finally got a positive response when it came to a first name. She just wished he would remember his last one.

The strength in his arms and hands was better than it had been but therapy would still be needed for awhile. They were happy though; he had enough strength to hold a pencil for a decent amount of time and he could actually write legible words now.

He'd written a few things down. One, besides his first name and the fact that he was a former marine, he knew how to handle a bow and arrow well; two, that he got the feeling that someone had been chasing him. Why they were chasing him was something he did not remember; three, he lived out in the country and four; when it came to family- he'd written '_I have voices that haunt me but no faces or names. I'm not sure if those voices are everyone I know or just the ones that mean the most to me.'_

The pain in his eyes after wards still bore heavily on Paula's mind. How she wished she could give him back what he had lost. "Here you go." Nicolas helped Paula get the man he now looked on like his own brother into the van.

Physically, it was the nerve damage done to his back and his legs that were the biggest concern. Mentally? All they could do is stand by him and make sure he knew they weren't going anywhere. Arrangements had been made for a therapist to travel to the farm. Thank goodness Jake had an excellent job and had just been given a pay raise.

Paula knew it wasn't very nice of her only, at times like this, she was sort of glad her brother had 'woken' up and divorced his ex. That woman didn't have a charitable bone in her body! Luke would have died for sure if they'd had to depend on her to help with his care.

She looked at Luke while Nicolas secured his seat belt. His dark brown hair had grown to the point where it was past his neck. They'd have to swing by a barber shop and get it cut. He looked better with the short hair he'd been sporting when they'd found him.

Would he ever speak again? She looked at the sign language books the doctors had given her and sighed; guess it would beat him having to write everything down.

"Where's Jake?" Paula climbed in and sat beside Luke.

"I believe it's called work," Nicolas winked at her, while she went red from embarrassment. For whatever reason she had it still being Sunday!

"He and Leslie moved everything into the house out in Hazzard over the weekend." Leslie was Jake's girlfriend. It looked like the two would soon be engaged. Paula had to smile.

"Lean back and enjoy the ride." Paula turned and looked at Luke. She was shocked when he put his left hand over hers and smiled.

She might have said something but Nicolas would never have 'let it die'; besides, she was totally unprepared for the feelings that swept over her. The trip to Hazzard was a quiet one. She was glad of that. It gave her a lot of time to think.

**Scene Seven**

Jesse, Bo and Daisy were all working near the wood pile when the stranger's car pulled up. They watched as the gentleman opened his door and stepped out. He must have a lot of money to be driving a Mercedes around. He stood almost six foot tall, his brownish/gray hair was thin and cut to just above his neckline. "Looks like we got company." Jesse said as the man approached them.

"Hello, my name's Nicolas. I'm going to be renting the farm next to yours for the next year. I was told by the owner that there might be a possibility of getting some help from one of you. I'm not talkin' farm help though and, I'll be honest with you, even between my brother, my sister and I? We can not pay very much." He figured he'd best make that one clear right from the beginning.

"What kind of help?" Bo asked. He didn't care about the amount of money they paid-none of them did-as long as they paid what they said they would.

Shifting his weight a bit Nicolas asked as politely as he could, "Could we sit down somewhere and talk?"

"Oh sure, come on inside. We were just sayin' how we needed to take a break anyhow." Jesse smiled and headed for the kitchen door. Once inside they sat around the table.

Nicolas sat back in the chair and started explaining how he had flown his sister and brother down in a friend's helicopter 'a few months' back and then went on what was supposed to be a leisurely Sunday drive in the man's father's pick up truck and wound up getting the shock of their lives instead, "it was my sister who saw the man. Some people have criticized us for rushing him to the helicopter and flying him to another county's hospital but, sir," he looked at Jesse, "I mean no offense to any one person in Hazzard county, really. It's just that the county hospital here does not have the best of reputation -at least, it didn't at the time. We felt he had a better chance of survival if we took him elsewhere."

Jesse nodded, "No offense taken. So, you need help with him? How bad off is he? Why ain't his family helpin'?"

"Yea, what kind of family turns their back on an injured member?" Bo was disgusted at the thought.

Nicolas shook his head, "You can't go blaming his family. We haven't been able to contact them because we don't know that much about him. He's been unable to talk ever since he woke up," He went on to explain exactly how they'd been communicating with him and what the gentleman had had to go through to get where he was, "we know very little about him. Like I just said, up to a couple of days ago we called him Matt. We asked around to see if anyone was missing any family members but no on was."

Daisy sat straight up, "You sister is Paula Mills! She came to the Boar's Nest one night."

"We've been askin' 'round," Bo spoke up, "Only thing is...kinda hard to have anyone help you if ya can't even describe the person to them and we didn't have even the smallest description of her 'aquaintance',"

Nicolas was embarrassed and it showed as the corner of his mouth turned up and his face went a bit red; he replied, "Yea, we sort of realized we messed up there after we got back to the hospital. We seem to have this habit of focusing so much on his recovery we keep missing simple things like that."

Jesse smiled and chuckled, "At least the man has been blessed with good people willin' to stand by him. What has he been able to tell ya? I mean by you either by using that question/blinking method or him writin' things down. What does he look like and exactly where did ya find him?"

"He's from the country, knows how to use a bow and arrow," Nicolas started speaking; the fact that they sat up straighter still at the mention of the bow and arrows told him he may just have gotten into at least the ballpark, "he says he remembers being chased but he doesn't know who by or why they were chasing him..."

Before he could get another word in Jesse interrupted him, his voice almost choked with emotion, "Where exactly did you find this fellow?" He, Daisy and Bo found themselves holding their breath. It did not pass by Nicolas.

"In the tall grass near Hazzard Pond." He answered.

Bo jumped up and flew into the front room. Within a matter of seconds he was back and handing Nicolas a picture.

**BALLADEER: Anyone thinkin' that picture is one of General Lee has less sense than my pet squirrel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. 5**

**Scene Eight**

Luke sat in the porch of the farmhouse Nicolas had rented and watched while Paula worked on the check book at a table she'd put on the porch. The wind was actually blowing gently through the air. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feel of it crossing his face. There was no noise except for an occasional bird singing out a few songs. It made for quite a pleasant day.

Opening his eyes he looked upon Paula. He began going over each day since he'd woken up in the hospital. The daily visits from Jake, Leslie, and Nicolas. The encouragement they were giving someone they freely acknowledged to be a total stranger. Most of all; he thought on Paula.

The woman had spent all her spare time at his side. She'd spent hours hours on end talking to him, encouraging him, helping the nurses with him and had gone to such great pains to find his name. That name book had to have held every name ever dreamed of! It had also boggled his mind even more to hear- through that opened door- that while the others had greatly contributed to paying for his care it was her that had borne the greatest part of it. The idea of helping people out did not feel new to him but to the extent she had taken it? He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around that one. Even in his situation he knew that what she had done was not a common occurrence.

"_Why are you doing' this for me? Why have you sacrificed so much for me- a total stranger? Why do you and your brothers care about a man ya don't know and who can tell you so little about himself? I could be anything from a 'King' per say to the town drunk! Why are you carrying such a burden." _He felt like that's what he'd been to them...a burden.

Paula's head flew up when Luke managed to succeed in stammering out one word. "S...o...r...r...y."

All thoughts of dealing with their finances were thrown out the window as she rushed to his side and knelt down. She could hardly keep the tears that wanted to come back; she was that overjoyed to hear the man speak! Taking his head in her hands she smiled gently, "Don't necessarily know what you think you have to be sorry for only there's no need for it. Really. You just keep fighting. No matter what; keep fighting." It would be all worth it if he did.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. '_I have no intention of givin' up on the fight now. I could never live with myself-or look at you and your brothers again-if I did. Besides, __I'm a..." _he found himself unable to finish the sentence in his head; then he inwardly he started chuckling. Whatever his last name was he_ KNEW_ he came from a family who knew how to stand their ground and fight back when necessary!

"How can I be falling for someone I don't even know?" She hadn't meant to ask the question outloud. When it came out of her mouth she automatically started to pull back only to find his eyes and mouth smiling and his hand on top of hers. Hearing vehicles approaching she quickly stood up and turned around. It was Nicolas and he had people with him. She looked down at Luke; he too had his eyes on the approaching vehicles.

**SCENE NINE**

Jesse sat on the chair next to the fireplace the three bedroom home held. Nicolas stood against the south wall while Paula and Daisy sat on the couch. Bo was working in another room with Luke on the exercises the therapist had left. They'd all been thrilled when Luke had instantly recognized their voices. Paula and her brothers were sure the water faucets were never going to shut off.

"I kin never thank ya enough for what you have done for him, for us." Jesse was still half afraid someone would wake him up and tell him it was all a dream and to get a grip on himself.

"He needed help; we couldn't just turn our backs on him now could we?" Nicolas looked as if he'd go hire a psychologist for the man if he did.

Jesse grinned, "Ya could have but I'm grateful ya didn't. We'll never be able to repay ya though. The medial bill must be be higher than any barn ever raised!"

Paula shook her head and, for the first time in a long time she 'threw her English book out the window and exploded, "Did Nicolas hand ya a bill or somethin'? We ain't askin' for nothin' in return!" She might have said more only she heard another vehicle approaching.

"What is it," she looked at the window, "Do we have a sign up saying OPEN 24/7 or something?" Her voice held a bite to it revealing just how stressed she really felt.

Daisy turned around; her eyes widened, "It's Rosco and Boss Hogg! What on earth are they doin' here? Don't we have enough to deal with right now?"

**BALLADEER: That's Roscoe and Boss Hogg alright; always showin' up when what they really should be doin' is disappearin'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. 6**

**Scene Ten**

Paula stood on the porch as Boss Hogg and the sheriff drove off. Her eyes were still spitting fire at them when Jesse walked out the front door and stood next to her.

She sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry for blowing up in there and," she nodded towards the open window, "the tirade I threw at those men if you heard it."

The accusations made by 'those men' had rang through the open window. None of them has shocked the Dukes inside. What had surprised them was how strongly she had defended them-then practically thrown Boss Hogg and Roscoe off the place stating 'until the day comes you have solid evidence don't you dare set foot upon this farm again!' .

"Don't worry 'bout it only," he turned around and leaned up against the porch railing, "how about explainin' just what's really goin' on?"

Paula's eyebrows shot up and a confused look came upon her face, 'What do you mean? You think my brothers and I haven't been honest with you?" That idea upset her. She had always done her best to be upfront and honest with other people.

Jesse shook his head, "I didn't say that. I believe everythin' ya have said has been the truth. However, to show compassion to a stranger; or strangers-is one thing. To defend them like they're family is another. Boss Hogg and Roscoe may not be as powerful as they think they are but they can sure make trouble for a body when that body is seen as the enemy. You knew that though and still did what ya did. I would like to know why."

"I'll tell him sis, Luke is asking for you." Nicolas spoke up from behind them; he'd been listening from the front room window and stepped outside.

Paula's eyebrows raised but said nothing as she headed back inside.

"Well?" Jesse remained standing where he was.

"While you were having your 'family reunion'," Nicolas flicked his fingers up and down in the air, "do you remember my saying I had a phone call to make and then hearing the phone ring not even ten minutes after I came back into the front room?"

Jesse nodded in the affirmative, "Sure I do. Why?"

"I called a Marine friend of mine and he was calling me back. Mr. Duke from the moment I laid eyes on your nephew I had the strongest impression I should know him. I racked my brains for days trying to remember where from. I gave up until the day it came out he was a Marine who served in Vietnam. I got the impression again only stronger-it almost drove me crazy. I had finally accepted I would never remember until the moment you said he was your nephew and that he shared the name of Duke. I was then roughly eighty percent sure of one thing and I wanted Alex to check it out."

Jesse was curious as all get out but said nothing as he waited for the man to finish.

**SCENE ELEVEN **

Paula smiled at the sight that met her eyes once Daisy opened the door and let her inside. Luke had braces on his legs and steel crutches by his side but the wheelchair was no where in sight. The improvement Luke had made since coming home was remarkable; though his memory was still 'full of holes'.

"Ro...s..coe; he m...ade tr...ou...ble f...or y..ou." Ever since he'd started talking; even with the level of difficulty he was having, he'd refused to sign. He looked at the ticket in Paula's hand. She hurried and shoved it into her pocket.

She smiled at the thought of the fun she'd had running from Roscoe for a good fifteen minutes. If her mother was watching over her from heaven the way Nicolas insisted she was then the woman had probably been throwing a fit. After all, you didn't speed in the first place and, if you did and were caught? You pulled over without complaint. Guess her mother had never met anyone like "Roscoe Peeco Train'...gag. Just the way that man said his name drove her up a wall! "Don't worry. It's not the first speeding ticket I've gotten and," she sat down beside him, "I'm sure it won't be the last."

Luke didn't say anything for a moment then slowly asked what had been on his mind for the past few weeks, "D...id I r...ea...l..ly s..ave Ni...co...las wh..ile i..n 'n..am?" Jesse had told him everything 'Mr. Mills' had claimed had caused their loyalty to him to increase so drastically.

Paula shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "That's what he and his Marine friend, Alex claims. Don't worry if you don't remember that either. From what I hear it was hell anyway; not that this isn't a form of hell too."

Again his mind turned to Roscoe and Boss Hogg, "Ro...s..co an...d B..o...ss H...o...gg w..i...ll m...ake mo..re tr...ou...b..le f..or ya... Ya j..u..st w..ai..t an...d s..ee." He didn't like that idea. It made him want to totally recover even more. Then Roscoe would really find out how ticked he was at the treatment being thrown Paula's way.

She knew it; so did everyone else. The sheriff been harassing her ever since she'd kicked him off the farm; and that had been over month ago. She was sure it was by Hogg's orders. "I told you don't worry about it."

"To l...a...te," he smiled, reached up and took her chin in his right hand, "Al...rea...dy do...in' i..t." He then leaned forward and slid his left arm around her waist. A part of her told her to run the other way; her other half didn't listen. "I ha..ve wa...nt..ed t...o do th...is f...or l...o...ng t..i...me." She didn't fight him as he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his.

"Rosco just drove up..." Bo grinned and quit talking as he walked in causing Paula to pull away from Luke. He chuckled-and Paula blushed- as Luke griped, "Th...at m...a...n h...a...s l...ou...sy t...i...m...ing!"

**Balladeer: Now ain't that the truth!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. 7**

**Scene Twelve**

Paula lay on the cot with the back of her head resting on her crossed arms and her feet propped up on the gray wall. She didn't know whether to be infuriated or to bust up laughing. Her? Making something like moonshine, hiding it on the rented farm and then hiring 'roadkill' and his friends to transport it for her? To top it off she was supposedly making and selling counterfeit money? How on earth was she supposed to do that...without some equipment! Rosco and Boss Hogg had to be insane or crazy! She didn't know which one it was.

'Roadkill' is what she said anytime she talked about her ex husband. She'd been stupid enough to marry the man at eighteen and divorced him at twenty one. He was lazy, selfish and dishonest as the day was long; and those were his good points! She didn't know who connected up to who. However, she wasn't surprised his name had come up when it came to smuggling, moonshine and counterfeiting. After all, he had to have the longest rap sheet there was-when it came to "small time crimes".

When the door leading to the jail cell opened she sat up. Cooter hurried over and started working on getting the cell door open with his pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Paula's jaw fell to the floor. This was the last thing she'd expected to have happen.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" Cooter grinned, "Luke and Bo's a waitin' out in the General Lee for ya! As soon as I get this here door open run as fast as ya can. They'll take ya ta where Daisy is waitin'! Uncle Jesse, your brothers and the boys have been workin' like mad ta get the evidence needed ta clear your name! They just need a bit more time than what Rosco and Boss Hogg are givin' ya."

"But they'll just come after me!" Paula protested as Cooter opened the cell door and pulled her out.

Cooter didn't listen as he pushed her towards the outer door, "Run!"

Paula figured she didn't have much of a choice after the chance Cooter, Bo and Luke were taking. She did as she was told. '_I must be the crazy one now! Getting a cop to chase me around the road a few times before accepting a speeding ticket is one thing but breaking out of jail?'_ she couldn't help but think as she ran out the front of the building and jumped up and into the General Lee.

"J..us..t l..i..ke a p..r...o." Luke laughed as Paula went red and Bo stepped on the gas pedal. The few people walking the streets of Hazzard watched as the Dukes tore away down the streets.

Cooter hurried around the corner of the building and made his way to his shop undetected.

**Scene Thirteen**

"Rosco, you pea brain! She didn't _'just _walk out'!_ Someone_ had to let her out! It had to be one of those Duke boys! Get out to that farm and find her!" Boss Hogg was pacing back and forth in his office. He was fuming mad at the thought of Paula Mills actually escaping! Mr. Peterson had paid him well to frame his ex wife and the man wouldn't take it kindly when he found out she wasn't where he wanted her to be.

Rosco stood with his eyebrows turned down, "Boss, it couldn't be one of them. Luke may have come a long ways since he done come home but doc won't let him drive yet; somethin' 'bout his teeth, and Bo left town this mornin'. I saw him."

"HUH?" Boss Hogg looked at his brother in law, he'd never heard of anyone not driving because of teeth problems, "WHAT does Luke's teeth have to do with his drivin'? And Bo could have gotten back by now!"

Rosco turned up his hands and answered, "I don't rightly know but I heard Daisy say 'doc won't let Luke drive yet because of the problems he's a havin' with his braces'."

Boss rolled his eyes and waved his arms, "Ya idiot! She was talkin' 'bout his legs!"

Rosco's eyebrows again turned down while he turned his hat around in his hands, "What has his teeth got to do with his legs?"

Boss Hogg threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Oh never mind! Get out there and find that Mills woman like yesterday!"

"Yes, Boss." Rosco hurried out of the room leaving Boss to continue pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out what to tell Mr. Peterson should the man call him before they found the missing woman.

While Boss had been busy chewing Rosco out Daisy had helped Paula get comfortable in an abandon shack up in the hills of Hazzard. "How long do you think I'll have to stay here? I don't see why I can't help." Paula didn't mind the small space or even the twin side cot but she hated the idea of being stuck away unable to help in the search for answers.

Daisy smiled and winked, "Tell it to Luke. That cousin of mine flat out insisted that ya be kept out of Hoggs sight 'til your name is cleared."

**BALLADEER: Yea, Luke is protective of those he considers a friend only I wonder...what's the possibility that someone is hooked on someone else? mmmm**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube**

**Note: Since the "scenes" that came today were soooo short...I just made one chapter out of them and labeled it under one scene.**

**To Hell and Back**

**Ch. 8**

**Scene Fourteen**

Rain was hitting the window seal and thunder could be heard throughout the sky. The gentleman Paula referred to as 'Roadkill' had practically knocked the door to Boss Hogg's office down. "I didn't pay you five thousand dollars to just let her disappear!" he was within inches of JD Hogg by the time he finished yelling.

Boss Hogg tried explaining things but the man wasn't listening. "Just admit it!" the man shook his fist, "You let her escape!"

"The sheriff and his deputy are out right now huntin' her down, Roy," Boss Hogg moved away from the man hoping he'd fall for the next lie he was about to feed him, "they have it on good authority she's hid out somewhere on the Duke farm. I can assure they will find her. You can go back to your motel in Sweet Water and I'll contact you as soon as she is brought in."

"Do not EVER call me by my first name! It is MR. PETERSON to you! I want my money back! I can always find someone else to get the job done!"

"No, no," Boss gulped and hurried to reassure the irate man, "there' is no need for that. I tell ya. Rosco will find her; just give us a little bit more time!"

For a moment it didn't like the man would. Finally his eyebrows relaxed and he agreed, "Forty eight hours though," he pointed his finger at Boss Hog, "that is as long as I wait!"

"It will be plenty of time, I'm sure." Boss Hogg answered as the man left the room.

"It had better be enough time or Rosco will be playing street sweeper for the next two decades!" Boss yelled to no one in particular of course.

O0o

"I jist know there is more to it than what meets the eye." Uncle Jesse and Bo had slipped into the Sweet Water Courthouse and were looking through a will left by the late 'Thomas D Mills'; Paula's grandfather. They were following up on a lead given to them by a friend of Jesse's who'd moved to Sweet Water.

"Will ya two hurry up," Cooter poked his head in the door, "It may be a slow day 'round here but who knows when someone will come by."

"Jist get back out there and keep your eyes open!" Jesse didn't care to be caught unawares.

"Yes, Uncle Jesse."

Most of the time Jesse put up with Cooter calling him uncle; today was not one of those times, "Get it through your head, I ain't your uncle!"

"Well, I'll be!" Bo exclaimed as he found what they were looking for, "Your friend was right, Uncle Jesse. Mr. Roy Peterson _does_ have a motivation for wantin' Paula in prison!"

"Let me see that," Jesse took the paper in Bo's hand and began reading. When he came to the part that had caught Bo's attention he found himself reading it out loud, "..eighty percent of the money in my numerous savin's account go to Paula Mills and 20% goes to Roy Peterson...unless either of them does somethin' stupid and lands themselves in prison..." Jesse folded the paper back up, "This shows us he has motivation for framin' her now we just have to figure out a way to prove he actually did it."

**oOo**

Paula was reading a book when the door to the small shack opened up. Startled, she jumped three feet in the air, "LUKE! Sure is good to see a friendly face only I'm not staying in here anymore. I'm going stir cra..." She didn't finish her sentence as she realized he was only using one of his steel crutches to walk with and only his left leg bore a brace.

He grinned, "Doc took it off this m..or..n..in'. D..on..'t w...or..ry a...bou...t st..ay...in' here mu..ch lon..g..er," he then explained what Jesse and Bo had found out, " We are w..or..k..in' on se...tt...in' a tr..ap for road kill."

She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. His speech may not be perfect yet but it had come a long ways too and he'd picked up on her ex's nickname, "If we keep doing each other favors we'll never be out of debt to each other." Paula joked.

Luke reached out and pulled her to him, "M..ay..be, I d..o..n't wa...nt out of debt."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube**

**Ch. 9**

**Scene Fifteen**

Paula sat next to Luke on the couch. Bo stood next to the window while Jesse, Daisy and Paula's brothers had all pulled chairs into the Duke's front room. Paula sat in shock; she couldn't believe what had come out of her oldest brother's mouth. "Say what?" she rubbed her ears, "I think I need my hearin' checked."

Nicolas grinned as Jack again explained how he'd learned the time frame Boss Hogg had been given, "Unfortunately my source wasn't willing to commit to it being Roy who gave it to him or we wouldn't still be dealing with this. Roy is not going to just show up with Rosco or any one else. He has no back bone when it comes to that. He has other people do his dirty work for him. The only way to get him to do anything outside his 'comfort zone' is to make him believe he's got a pot of gold waiting for him on the other end."

Jesse had been listening without interrupting only now he spoke up, "You said when you first got here that not only did you have a way to get him where we want him but a way to give us more time. Why do we need more time? I mean, if you have a plan that ya think has a high chance of clearin' yer sister's name why 'buy more time'-even as much as two months. I don't git it."

Jack wasn't surprised to hear that. Leslie had asked him the same thing before he'd headed to Hazzard. He looked at Luke and Paula, "I know the two of you are more than friends...how much more is something that is not my place to ask only," he smiled at Luke, "by the way you have been talking lately you really want to be more involved in this fight...more than you've been able to up to now."

Luke chuckled and nodded his head, "I would like it ve..ry mu..ch." He doubled up his fist; partly out of the desire for 'roadkill' to be on the other end of it and partly because he still got frustrated with not being able to say anything with more than one syllable words without stuttering.

"Well, I talked to the doctor this morning," Jake sat back in his chair, "He says that other leg of yours should be out of the brace within the next couple of weeks; a month at the most. The way I see it," he looked at everyone in the room, "For whatever we've been through these past ten months is nothing like what Luke has been through. I mean, in my eyes he's been to hell and back. The least we can do is make sure he's able to join us when we nail roadkill. "

Daisy started grinning, as did everyone else, "Ya really think you can convince Roy ya have gone back to your old ways and are now on his side?" She sure hoped so. After all, if he couldn't it wouldn't matter how much hell Luke had been through-they wouldn't be able to wait.

"Ma'am," Jake laughed, "I'm still a good actor-okay, may not be a good idea to give up my lucrative law business but our community theater hasn't kicked me off their stage yet. Which, I assume, means I can be as good at "the shuck and jive game' as anyone around here. All we need to do is pray like mad I succeed in convincing Roy to back off for awhile."

Paula's thoughts raced back over the years. She'd seen plenty of plays that the theater had put on. She knew her brother spoke the truth. "I think it's worth a shot; just be careful. This is still Hazzard and I learned real fast it's more than just a name around here."

**BALLADEER: After all the time they have spent in Hazzard I would have to wonder 'bout her if she didn't!**

**Scene Sixteen**

Jake sat in the corner of the bar. He kept an eye on the folks coming in and out of the place. Sooner or later his ex brother in law's curiosity just had to get the best of him. Sure enough within fifteen minutes of his arrival 'roadkill' walked in. The man's sense of hairstyle and clothes had not improved in the past five years. Somehow reddish hair with a shirt sporting sparkling gold stars just didn't look good to Jack. Then again-the only way he'd approve anything 'that man' wore was if it was the undertaker who did the picking!

"I can't believe I heard right," Roy sat down across from 'Mr. Mills', "what did the law firm do? Kick you out?."

Jake sipped on the beer in his hands, had to sip on it-he hated the stuff. If he had a choice? He preferred red wine, "They didn't take kindly to my 'borrowing ten thousand dollars'." his chuckle actually sent chills down Roy's back.

"Why aren't you in jail?" the man stared. He couldn't believe this fellow had actually done such a thing. After all, he'd been straight for years! That is-from what everyone said he had.

"Know the right people and have enough money," Jake smile looked as if he'd borrowed it from the Grinch, "it can get you a lot of things."

Roy knew that . He also knew a man who would steal from his own law firm wouldn't be in a place like this looking for him if he didn't want something.

"What is it? I mean, what do you want from me?" He kept his eyes on the man unsure what to think.

"You want Paula in prison so you can get all the money that was meant for her. There is twenty thousand dollars in the account. How would you like to double your money?" He put the beer down and gave Roy an evil grin.

"Double it? Are you kidding?" Roy couldn't believe his ears.

Jake slid an envelope towards his ex brother in law and stood up, "I have to get going but if you think I'm joking, look inside there. Afterward, give me a call; number's inside too." He grinned again and walked out the door.

**Balladeer: Gee, the least he could have done is waited around for roadki...I mean, Mr. Peterson to open the blasted envelope!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube**

**Please leave a review as I'm working on my writing skills.**

**Anyone 'still with me' I want to say thanks. For those of you leaving reviews I thank you too...it keeps me going despite how "young" my writing is...if that makes sense.**

**Ch 10**

**Scene Seventeen**

"Come on, Luke! You can do it!" Paula, Jesse and Daisy watched as Bo and Luke raced towards the house-they were on foot. It was exciting for everyone to see Luke actually run as if there had never been any accident in the first place. They had been racing each other every morning and night for the past week. Every day Luke had come closer and closer to winning Bo.

"Dagnamit, cuz! I should have left the finish line where it originally was; now I owe you ten bucks!" Bo feigned frustration as Luke actually pulled ahead of him and won the race. Truth was the ten dollars didn't really matter to Bo; he was more than happy to lose it.

"I told ya I'd win sooner or later." Luke's face was beaming and his grin went from one ear to the other.

"You're not stuttering!" Nicolas, who had just driven up with Jake, stepped out of the car grinning. It was something he'd hoped would happen.

"Jest don't go askin' me to say big words yet," Luke grinned, "or ya will hear some."

"Yea, he was readin' out of a book jist this mornin'. The word chrysanthemums was one of the words in it and he wound up jist sayin' flowers." Bo chuckled as he darted away from Luke. He had to...Luke was trying to hit him with his fist. That got everyone to laughing hard.

While Jesse had enjoyed the seven weeks of peace they'd had he could tell by the arrival of Jake it was about to end. After all, the man had not been to the house since leaving to get a hold of Roy, "They're back to lookin' for Paula ain't they?" he asked once he stopped laughing at his nephews. Silence fell over the group and, instinctively, Luke put his arm around Paula and pulled her close.

Jake nodded his head, "If they aren't; they will be. Come on inside I'll explain the plan to put 'roadkill' where he belongs in there."

**Scene Eighteen**

When Uncle Jesse sped past Enos naturally the lawman 'took up the chase'; that only served to make Jesse laugh. As long as he managed to keep ahead of him it would be easy enough to keep Enos busy. He hoped Daisy was going to be able to do the same with Rosco. He needn't have worried.

As Daisy drew near Rosco she could see he was standing near a mud puddle. She started grinning. 'Think I'll make_ sure _ya come after me!" she laughed to herself. As she drew nearer to the pool of mud Daisy picked up her speed. Sure enough- as soon as the wheels hit the puddle they sent the brown mud up into the air and onto Rosco's newly cleaned uniform.

"Why ya no good...," Rosco gasped and sputtered. He started yelling and screaming as he jumped into his patrol car, "I'm a gonna get ya Daisy Duke! That was uncalled fer!" Whipping his patrol car around he started in on the chase.

While the two lawmen were being distracted Bo, Paula and Luke were hurrying over to the Hazzard junkyard. "Ya really think Roy is gonna be stupid enough to show up at the junkyard with only a couple of men?" Bo asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "For the kind of money Jake has offered him; he'd be a fool ta do otherwise. We jist have ta get the hightail it over there. Paula needs to be waiting for them and we need ta git ourselves hidd'n before Roy, and his men, shows up. Remember Jake and Nicolas didn't want us to be seen when they arrive. I mean, if they know we're watchin' they're bound to mmmm take a bit of action?"

"Heck, that ain't gonna be a problem," Bo looked at his watch, "none of them are supposed to be there for another two hours."

"Why did ya have to go and say those two words?" Luke asked with a 'you should know better' tone in his voice.

"What words?" Bo looked quite confused.

"Suppos' ta," Luke shook his head, "they cause us more trouble than anythin'. Ya should know that."

Once inside the junkyard Bo let Paula and Luke out; then he hurried to hide the car and himself.

"Are you sure this plan of Jake and yours is going to succeed in getting Roy out here and not just the men he hides behind?" Paula asked as Luke hurried to find a hiding place. The fact that Luke wound up pointing a few things out to her brother and then wound up helping in re-doing the planning had not surprised anyone. However, Paula she still found herself being all too nervous.

"With the kind of money Jake offered that ex of yers? He's a comin'. The thing is the fellow yer brothers are bringin' with them? He is not lookin' to buy moonshine from 'Roy and ya'" Luke grinned, "He's an internal revenue guy both Jake and I happen to know."

"There's something neither one of you is saying," Paula didn't like the feeling she was getting, "I want to know what it is."

Luke only laughed, "Don't worry 'bout it; such a simple plan can't go wrong. Go get in place."

"_Don't worry_," she thought as she walked away, "'_can't go wrong. Is he kidding?"_

**Balladeer: Anyone who thinks the 'simple plan can't go wrong'? Boss Hogg is at the Boar's Nest with swamp land for sale.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Dukes of Hazard.**

**I got this idea after re-watching The Ghost General Lee on You Tube.**

**Author's note: Due to a few things I did not have time to go through one episode after another to find out what roads were named what. Also the character that appears in 'plan B'? He is NOT my character. That character is actually on the show but I'm unsure what time frame he appeared in. If he happens to be waiting 'on the wrong road' or a non existent one? Or if 'the time period is wrong'...All I can say is...writer's liberty? ;)**

**Ch. 11**

**Scene Nineteen**

Paula sat on the steps leading to the junkyard's small office. She couldn't help but wonder if Roy would really fall for the lies contained in the envelope. After all, Jake had been quite wild at one time but she'd never strayed too far off. Guess all she could do was hope the man would be crazy enough to think she'd fallen for the old line 'if you can't beat them join them'.

Having Jake and Luke's friend show up as the prospective buyer only to arrest Roy 'and Paula' (that part would be to fool Roy, of course) sounded easy; still, if anything went wrong she'd still land up in prison. That idea was not at all acceptable.

As she waited she thought on Luke. The fact that she had fallen for him was as clear as the noonday sun; only,did she love him enough to marry him? She might not have been thinking along those lines except she'd overheard Jesse talking to Luke about her. Luke had admitted he was actually thinking of settling down.

When she saw both Jake's car and 'Roadkill's' Paula's thoughts were forced onto the business on hand. She stood up and tried to see how many people were in roadkill's vehicle. Both cars parked within feet of her. She sighed with relief when they parked the car and exited the vehicle. Roy had indeed only brought two men with him.

Jake and the 'buyer' were soon standing near Roy and his men. However, the look of concern that flashed over one of Roy's men's face did not pass her by. Actually, it might have but the same look had flashed over 'the buyer's'. Paula's heart skipped a beat. Did the two men know each other?

Had their 'business' not been so serious the look on her ex's face would have made her laugh. "I don't believe it!" Roy leaned up against his car, "You _are_ here. Since when did you get into the moonshine business?"

Paula shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jake, "Since he helped me 'see the light'."

"And you are the gentleman whose willing to pay such a high price for my moonshine?"

"If it's good enough," 'Lee' answered, "Let's have a small taste. You don't mind that do you?"

Just as Roy went to unlock the trunk his partner, Allan (who'd been racking his brain the whole time) exclaimed, "This is a set up! You're not a buyer! You're Brayden Jackson and you work at the Internal Revenue Service!"

Before Paula knew what happened Roy's 'friends' had pulled pistols out and held the men off while Roy grabbed her and shoved her in the car. As they peeled out Jake and Mr. Jackson jumped into their car and took up pursuit. Luke and Bo also darted out from their hiding places and hurried over to where Bo had hidden General Lee.

**Scene Twenty**

"Lost Shepherd, Bo Beep," it was all Luke could do to keep from yelling; as it was he did not try to hide the urgency in his voice, "ya got yer ears on?"

"Sure do, cuz," Daisy, who was still leading Rosco on a wild goose choose, answered, "What's wrong?"

"Brayden was recognized, they grabbed Paula and we're chasing them right now. Can ya ditch Rosco and help us force him onto Millard road?"

"Can do but why not just block him off and stop him?" she thought it made more sense anyway.

"Let's jist say plan B is waitin' for us!"' Luke answered as he thought, '_You'd better not hurt Paula, roadkill or ya'll never hear the end of it from me!"_

"Lost sheep, this is Lost Shepherd," Jesse's voice came over the radio, "I jist ditched Enos; I'm headin' that way too!"

Bo, who'd been silent the whole time spoke up, "Just what is plan B?"

Luke grinned, "Let's just if you get the right little bird to talking someone just might catch wind of it."

Roy pushed on the gas pedal as hard as he could. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for such a trap! He should have known his ex brother in law would never endanger his law career nor would Paula risk going to live behind bars. He would love to turn the car around and deal with Jake himself but he didn't have time. First off he needed to dump Paula off with the moonshine somewhere.

"Boss! Look!" Allan pointed towards Daisy's jeep and Jesse's truck-each one of them had taken a lane and were heading STRAIGHT AT THEM!

Roy had no choice but to turn onto Millard Road. Hitting more than one bump caused some choice words to come out of everyone but Paula's mouth. Even with four vehicles pursing them Roy figured he could shake them if he could only get onto of the side roads he'd become familiar with over the past few months.

Just as he turned around a bend in the road he was horrified to see the officer everyone referred to as 'Spike' and other officers blocking every inch of road there was. At the speed Roy was going all he could do was slam on his breaks and turn the wheel hard.

The noise of metal hitting metal rang through the air as his car hit into the lawman's vehicle. The sound of all the vehicles chasing him coming to a screeching halt sounded through the air. Luke ran over and helped Paula out of the car. 'Roadkill' and his men were too busy giving Spike's men fits to stop him.

**CLOSING SCENE**

"You knew all along Spike and his men were there, didn't you?" Paula sat on the porch along side Luke. The rest of the Dukes were either on the steps or in the yard talking to Nicolas and Jake.

"Despite what Jake and I told Brayden the man insisted on pulling some strings and having a back up," Luke put his arm around Paula, "I'm glad he did."

Jake walked up the stairs, "Guess we see you again in six months?" He grinned as he looked at the ring on Paula's hand. It was about time his sister found a good man.

"We'd better." Paula stood up and gave her brother a hug.

"Take care of yerselves and ya know," Jesse was all smiles as he looked on the newly engaged couple and the Mill brothers, "Ya don't have to wait 'til the weddin' to drop in ya hear?"

**BALLADEER: Same goes for ya all. Never a time ya can't drop in on the Dukes. The door to Hazzard always open! **


	12. EPILOGUE

**A/N This came to me and I decided to heed an acquaintance's advice and tack it on as an epilogue.**

**EPILOGUE**

The sun was just beginning to set and a cool breeze blew through the trees making the leaves dance. Luke sat on the porch his mind on his fifteen year old daughter, Melissa. When he heard the door creak open he turned his head. It was Melissa. He quickly stood up and held the screen door open for her.

He watched as she used her steel crutches to get to a chair; they and the braces she wore tore at his heart. She'd been thrown from her horse the month before and the doctors all said she'd probably be in the braces for at least six months or more.

"I'm sorry fer the things I said this mornin'. I let self pity get in my way and forgot that ya have been through worse. Mama was more than happy to remind me." young Melissa sat down and looked at her father.

He smiled with understanding in his eyes. Putting his hand on the young girl's shoulder he said, "Don't worry 'bout it. I made it through my ordeal and so will you."

"What was it like fer ya?" Melissa had never been able to wrap her mind around the story she'd heard from her great Uncle Jesse, "Uncle" Bo and "Aunt" Daisy on more than once occasion. It seemed so unreal.

"Hell," he answered bluntly, "Some folks may not consider it the best word only what else would ya call it when ya wake up unable to do a blasted thing and with only a very small portion of yer mem'ry? I had no idea, at first, if I was supposed ta know yer mother or yer uncles or not. Sure may sound funny but it made my day to have them introduce themselves as total strangers who were only doin' their best to help me."

It was Melissa's turn to chuckle, "Ya, guess it would. It made a difference though, didn't it? I mean, them standin' by ya until life brought ya back to yer own family."

Luke nodded, "It always makes a difference when ya know someone cares; and," due to some things she'd 'thrown out' during her morning fit he leaned forward, "and despite what some have said they _did _truly care. Also there were some who questioned your mother and I gettin' married. They said I was mistaking gratitude for love and she was mistaking the feeling of compassion for it-some still say it, I admit. Neither one of us is gonna sit and fight with them over it. That takes too much energy. Besides; after twenty years and five children-da ya really think we need to worry 'bout what others may have been sayin' or may still be sayin'?"

Melissa shook her head, "Not really. Guess yer tryin' to say I shouldn't listen to 'those kind of people either?" She thought on the cruel things some of the young boys and girls had been sayin' since her accident.

"'bout the size of it," Luke smiled as turned and looked through the kitchen window. Paula was cleaning the kitchen, "I didn't necessarily enjoy going through hell. Still, it brought a lot of growth to me and a lot of blessin's too." He leaned back in his chair, "Life isn't always what we want it to be, honey. Sure, I was blessed to recover fully when it comes to my physical well being and my speech long since returned to normal only," he turned up the palms of his hands up, "To this day there are a few of my mem'ries still missin'. True, there are but a few still," he sighed, "It's not all that fun on the rare times Bo, Daisy and others start reminiscin' 'bout some event I was supposed ta be involved in and I don't remember it. I truly wish I could. If I chose to listen other people's negative opinion though? I wouldn't be here today." His eyes wandered over the farm.

Melissa felt an inch high after all the negative things she'd blurted out_,_ "So, we take one day at a time, look for the good and quit any whinin'?" She smiled as she recalled a part of her mother's strong rebuke at the way she'd acted towards her father.

He started grinning and answered, "Ya got it, girl!"


End file.
